


Stag Night

by HiyaGaz



Category: Take That
Genre: Barlowen smut, M/M, Mark in charge, Under different circumstances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 12:10:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1648160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiyaGaz/pseuds/HiyaGaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its Robbies stag night, but then Gary notices the cute guy with the twinkle in his eye, standing behind the bar...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stag Night

“Rob this is an atrocious idea.” Gary growled as Robbie dragged him amongst the blazing lights and blaring music of a gay strip club near his house in London. “Rob im not even gay!” He half protested, half slurred again, pulling his face away from a naked thigh. They were both already feeling the effects of the vodka shots from Robs house.  
“No but I am.” Robbie grinned back, passing Gary a neon blue glass of something which he necked back without argument. “And seeing as you cant make my actual stag do, youre coming to this one ok.”  
“Ok. Ok fine.” Gary laughed, planting the glass against the bar top and waving towards the short bar tender who rushed towards them immediately. “Another round please.” Gary grinned, and the short bar tender grinned back. He was kinda cute really and Gary found his eyes glued to him as he poured the two shots of blue liquid, the way his sleeves were rolled up just below his elbows and that bow tie…Maybe the fact he was the only one fully clothed in here made him attractive. Attractive? Wait, what? Gary shook his head viciously as he thanked the bar tender.  
“I see your boyfriend has left…” The small bartender laughed and Gary stared passively until he realized he was talking to him.  
“Oh? Rob? No, no hes not my boyfriend!” Gary slurred, swinging himself onto one of the bar stools as he gazed around in search of Robbie.  
“Im Mark.” The small bartender extended a hand, which Gary took hold of and shook welcomingly.

Mark stared at the hand holding his for a couple of seconds before it pulled away and resumed its original position in Garys lap. They were so big, and soft and Mark closed his eyes for a brief moment to imagine what they would feel like wrapped around his throbbing cock.  
“Can I get a whiskey please?” Gary slurred once more, and Mark swallowed quickly as he was pulled from his fantasy.  
“Don’t you think you’ve had enough to drink sir?” Mark smiled politely, resting both elbows on the bar and leaning towards Gary. Gary couldn’t help but notice the small twinkle in the wild green eyes as Mark lent closer to him.  
“Are you telling me what to do?” He giggled in response.  
“Id like to tell you what to do…” Mark raised an eyebrow as he answered steadily.  
“How do you mean?” Gary swallowed nervously. Was it hot? He couldn’t understand what he was feeling, he wasn’t gay, yet he wanted to know what Mark had to offer him…  
“Well id like to tell you what to do to make me come.” Mark smirked once more and Gary gasped in response. “Come on…” Mark reached out a hand and caressed Garys slightly stubbled cheek. “I know youre curious... And lucky for you, my shift finished now…” Suddenly, Mark pulled away, causing Gary to feel an unwanted pang of disappointment. What was this? “So…” Mark continued as he stepped out from behind the bar, “Are you going to let me show you or not?”  
Garys eyes were drawn to the bulging erection threatening to rip Marks trousers in two, his own cock twitched in response. Hesitantly, Gary nodded as he stood and allowed Mark to take his hand.

“Here should do.” Mark smiled quickly as he lead Gary into the cellar of the club, “No-one will disturb us down here.”  
“Ok…” Gary nodded as steadily as he could, but the effects of the vodka were causing his head to spin.  
“Well, well, well.” Mark smiled slowly as he gazed down at Garys growing erection. “You haven’t told me your name…”  
“Gary.” Gary choked as he felt Marks fingers pull down his lip. “Its Gary!”  
“Do you like that Gary?” Mark smiled again as he walked backwards, forcing Gary against a wall as he slowly took his now rock hard cock into his hands. Gary just hummed happily in response.  
The feeling of Garys hot erection between Marks hands sent him even crazier and he wanted nothing more than to tear down his trousers and have Gary suck his cock mercilessly. But he couldn’t do that yet, he needed to get Gary close first, once hed done that, the rest was easy.  
Slowly and steadily, Mark sunk to his knees, his right hand still wrapped around the base of Garys large hard-on, while his left thumb circled his tip, smearing away the beads of pre cum.  
“Oh goddd.” Gary groaned loudly as he felt Marks lips close around his head. Hed never experienced anything like this, Mark was so good at it. The way his tongue ran along the length of his cock as his head moved at a steady pace, sucking slowly. The way he didn’t hold back like most of the girls before and took him fully into his mouth until he hit the back wall of his throat.  
“Oh Mark!” Gary groaned again, and his hands found the floppy brown hair where he tugged viciously, driving Mark faster along his erection. “Fuck!” Gary almost screamed as he felt Marks hands reach forward, playing with his balls as his tongue worked on his tip.  
“Im going t-”

Suddenly, Mark pulled away.  
“My turn I think.” He grinned hungrily. “Ive taught you all I have to teach.”  
Gary wanted to protest, he needed to come. But somehow he found himself on his knees, Marks cock pressing hot and hard against his lips.  
“Open.” Mark commanded softly. Gary complied. Smiling to himself, Mark grasped the base of his hard on and gently guided it between Garys warm lips, swearing softly as he did so.  
“Now suck. Like I did.”

For some reason, Gary was desperate to please Mark and began sucking quickly on the head of his erection as Marks hands found the back of his neck, forcing Gary to take more of him.  
“Oh. Oh shit.” Mark chocked as he felt the strangers mouth around him. This was almost the best blowjob hed ever had. He shut his eyes tightly as Garys tongue flicked over his tip, circling it around and around as he sucked harder. A loud moan left Marks lips as he felt one of Garys hands around the base of his cock, moving in time with his mouth.  
However, Gary moved his other hand to his own throbbing erection as he sat back on his heels, squeezing the base and doing the same to Mark.  
“Faster Gary. Faster.” Marks words rang through Garys ears and soon he felt Marks hips moving in time with his mouth until soon Marks hard on was hitting the back wall of his throat. As Mark continued to fuck his mouth, Gary moved his attention to his own cock, fisting it viciously as he pressed his tongue against Mark, circling the tip whenever he had the chance.  
The sight of Gary pleasuring himself was too much for Mark, and soon he released his loud between Garys lips, swearing loudly as he continued to move his hips. Gary felt his eyes rolling to the back of his head as his own orgasm took hold, causing him to shoot his loud up into the air, covering both his and Marks chest as both of them panted heavily.


End file.
